Lilliputtians
Lilliputtians (lil-li-putt-tians) are small humanoids who secretly run the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. There are several distinct factions among them. History Dipper and Mabel first encounter the Dutch variety of Lilliputtians in "The Golf War," when they break into the golf course after hours to attend Mabel's tournament against Pacifica. Mabel explains to them her situation with her rival, Pacifica Northwest, prompting the other factions to reveal themselves and their own rivalry. The little creatures offer to make sure Mabel defeats Pacifica in exchange for settling which is the best hole. But things get out of control when they try to get rid of Pacifica and Sergei forever and Mabel doesn't approve. She upsets them when she eats the U Da Best sticker she promised them, and all the Lilliputtians band together to get rid of Mabel, Pacifica and Dipper. The three of them escape however, and the Lilliputtians in a fury tell them to never come back. Their alliance seems to hold, as they are later seen singing to the captive Sergei together. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Lilliputtians are seen to be part of the resistance inside the Mystery Shack. When Stan makes a claim, he pardons himself for his french, and one of the french Lilliputtians claims he does not think it is French. Appearance Each Lilliputtian has a head resembling a golf ball, and a disproportionately small humanoid body. They wear clothing, and some have hair, including the facial variety. Their clothing depends on which hole they work/live at. Each one has a single color motif, with hues including: red, yellow, green, blue, orange, pink and purple. Lilliputtians Factions 'Dutch' The Lilliputtians of the 18th hole live in a Dutch windmill themed course. They are primarily blue, green, yellow, and pink pastel colored, and have blonde hair. They wear traditional Dutch garb including wooden clogs. The boys have blond bob cuts and blushing cheeks, and the girls have twin braids. Seeing how they were enemies with the Pirate Lilliputtians, the Lilliputtian pirate captain would insult them as "tulip munchers" because the Dutch are well known for their tulips. They also liked to sing songs. 'Pirates' thumb|Pirates (8th hole) The Lilliputtians of the 8th hole live on a pirate ship. They use miniature swords as weapons, rather than the golf pencils that most of the other groups use. They dress like pirates, wearing eye patches and speaking in pirate jargon. 'French' thumb|French The Lilliputtians who live in the Eiffel Tower hole are dressed as stereotypical French men. They are primarily bright pink, red, and green colored with emphasized lips. They have black mustaches and a goatee, wear black and white striped turtlenecks with a red ascot, and a beret. They speak with thick French accents and even seem to know some French even if they don't understand it. 'Knights' thumb|Medieval knights The Lilliputtians who live in the castle hole are all knights. With the exception of the head knight, none of their features are visible. They wear metal medieval armor that cover them from head to toe and a helmet that covers their face with red tassels. 'Cowboys' thumb|Cowboys (1st hole) These Lilliputtians are only seen in a few scenes. They live in the Water Tower on the mini golf course but it's unknown whether it contains water or not. They wear the standard cowboy attire with mustaches. They were also some of the first Lilliputtians to help Mabel defeat Pacifica. 'Miners' thumb|Miners (14th hole) These Lilliputtians wear typical miner's suits, with helmets, gloves and boots. So far, only Polly and Big Henry are seen without helmets. It appears they have a working mine underground. Most of them are orange, green, or blue. Notable Lilliputtians S2e3 Franz.png|Franz|link=Franz S2e3 better give it to us.png|Pirate captain S2e3 handsome face reveal.png|Head knight S2e3 the brave soul to step forward.png|Big Henry|link=Big Henry S2e3 Polly.png|Polly|link=Polly S2e3 old guy lulliputtian.png|Old miner Sightings Trivia *Lilliputtians are based off of the liliputians from Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. The titular character, Gulliver, first wakes upon the island of Lilliput tied down to the ground with ropes, in the same way Pacifica was tied down by the Lilliputtians when she is captured. *There are probably other factions of Lilliputtians besides the ones seen and mentioned in The Golf War. For example, the pot o' gold hole would most likely have leprechaun Lilliputtians; the Japanese pagoda garden would most likely have Japanese Lilliputtians, dressed as ninja, samurai, etc.; and the Big Ben hole would most likely have English Lilliputtians. *There are some errors with the depiction of the Dutch Lilliputtians, as many of their traits are German, rather than Dutch. This is most notably seen with Franz, who wears traditional German clothing and has a German name. The Dutch equivalent of his name is Frans. ru:Лилигольферы Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Species Category:Males Category:Females